<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papa J and his Little Virgil by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179063">Papa J and his Little Virgil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Switch!Virgil, lee!logan, switch!janus, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is in his little space, meaning he had regressed to the mind of a child. In this case, Virgil has been known to regress to the mind of an 8 year old. Still quite young, but filled with curious facts and endless energy. Janus was the first person to ever know about Virgil's little space. So, Janus had taken on the role as his caregiver when he's regressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papa J and his Little Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt was suggested by an anonymous person who signed off with a ~🐶! It was SO CUTE! And thank you for the cute prompt! And I hope you enjoy, oh secretive one!</p><p>Also, Happy Birthday Virgil! 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was running around the house in his pj’s, pretending to fly a toy plane. He was making raspberry sounds to imitate the plane sound and was running through the different rooms in the house. One of the rooms that Virgil happened to run into, was Janus’s. </p><p>“And now, we are flying over North Korea: The most mystery country ever! No one really knows a lot about this country.” Virgil narrated at Janus’s room door. Suddenly, Janus opened the door. “Who taught you that?” Janus asked with a smirk. </p><p>Virgil smiled. “Logan did.” Virgil replied with a giggle. </p><p>“Hmm...So I’m North Korea: the mysterious country. Tell me:” Janus leaned in with a smile. “Which country is Logan?” Janus asked. </p><p>Virgil put his hand on his own chin and rubbed it. “Hmmm…” Virgil hummed. “Swizzerland!” Virgil declared. </p><p>Janus laughed. “That’s really accurate, actually!” Janus reacted as he started walking out of his room and down the hall. “What about Patton? What country is Patton?” Janus asked. </p><p>Virgil looked at Janus eagerly. “That’s easy! Canada!” Virgil replied proudly. </p><p>Janus giggled. “Not bad! Not bad at all!” Janus kept walking around the house. “What about Roman?” Janus asked. </p><p>Virgil thought for a moment. “Oh, oh, oh! France!” Virgil declared. </p><p>“Aah, yes. Specifically Paris: the country of love, and theatre.” Janus added. </p><p>“Yes!” Virgil replied. </p><p>Janus smiled. “What about Remus?” he asked with a big smirk. </p><p>Virgil laughed. “USA.” Virgil replied. </p><p>“Make America gay again.” Janus joked. Virgil laughed and nodded. </p><p>As the boys entered the kitchen, Janus started looking in the cupboards. “What would you like for lunch, Virgey?” Janus asked. </p><p>Virgil quickly turned to look at Janus. “Macaroni and cheese please!” Virgil declared. </p><p>“Would you like hotdogs mixed in?” Janus asked. </p><p>“Oooooh! Yes please!” Virgil replied. </p><p>Janus quickly put together a pot of mac &amp; cheese with hotdogs and placed two bowls down. “Lunch is served!” Janus declared. </p><p>“Thank yooouuu!” Virgil cooed happily and dug right in. </p><p>Janus smiled. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Janus replied. </p><p>The two of them enjoyed the macaroni and cheese and talked non-stop. Whenever Virgil entered into his little space, he was a surprisingly talkative boy! He always had something to talk about! Whether it was the tv show he watched on youtube, or which stuffies he played with this morning! He always found something new to talk about. </p><p>After lunch, Janus played doctor with Virgil. Janus let Virgil be his doctor, and Virgil used the different doctor kit items on him! Janus had bought Virgil two separate doctor kits, for realistic or childish moments. He bought Virgil a Future Doctor’s Medical Kit for realism and actual education, and a Kidzlane sturdy doctor kit for playing pretend! Right now, Virgil was playing with a bit of both. </p><p>“Your heart’s good.” Virgil told him, removing the end of the stethoscope off Janus’s shirt and taking the ear pieces off himself. </p><p>Janus smiled. “That’s good.” </p><p>Next, Virgil grabbed the otoscope and started looking in Janus’s ears. For this, Virgil used the realistic one to look inside his ears canals. Then, he looked through the other ear. “Your ears look clean!” Virgil declared as he removed the otoscope cover piece. </p><p>Janus clapped his hands. “Yay!” He cheered. </p><p>Virgil grabbed the thermometer from the kid's case, and started pushing the tip against his head. The tip was springy, so the tip of the thermometer would push into the thermometer rather than his forehead. “No fever! You’re healthy!” Virgil declared. </p><p>“Hallelujah!” Janus replied happily. </p><p>“And now for reflexes!” Virgil grabbed the reflex hammer and started lightly tapping it onto Janus’s knee. “Okay. Your reflexes are good.” Virgil told him. </p><p>“That’s good. Now, can I test your reflexes?” Janus asked. </p><p>Virgil nodded with a smile and handed him the reflex hammer. But Janus put the reflex hammer down beside him and instead, started squeezing his sides. “EEEK! Hahahahahahaha! Pahahapahaha!” Virgil giggled. “Yohohou’re tihihicklihihihing mehehe!” </p><p>“No I’m not. I’m trying to test your reflexes but you’re being very squirmy.” Janus told him as he moved to his belly. </p><p>“Ihihihit tihihicklehehehes, Jahahahay! Thahahahat’s whyhyhy Ihihi’m squihihihirmihihing!” Virgil told him. </p><p>“Oh! You’re squirming because my reflex-testing is tickling you?” Janus asked. </p><p>“Yehehehehehessss!” Virgil giggled lightly. </p><p>“Well now, why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Janus asked as he moved his hand away. </p><p>“Ihi dihihid though. Ihihi told you thahat whehehen you wehere ticklihing mehehe!” Virgil reacted, still a big giggly. </p><p>“Hmmm...I don’t think that’s how it really went though…” Janus teased. </p><p>Virgil would’ve protested to that statement, but his words caught in his throat when he saw Janus’s hand moving a little. Virgil widened his eyes. He knew EXACTLY what Janus was planning. “P-papa! Your hand!” Virgil reacted. </p><p>“Huh?” Janus looked over at his own hand and sure enough, it was twitching and moving, supposedly on its own. Janus gasped dramatically. “Oh no! It looks like the eeevil tickle hand is back! And he’s getting reeeeaaally hungry!” Janus reacted as he started crawling his hand around a bit more. </p><p>Virgil shrunk down with a blushy face and an endless stream of giggles falling out of his mouth. “Pahahahapahahaha! Cohohome ohohon!” Virgil giggled. </p><p>Janus looked over at the hand. “Now, what on earth does THAT mean?” He asked the hand. “Does it mean ‘come on and hurry up’?” Janus asked playfully. </p><p>“Nohohohoho!” Virgil giggled, covering his mouth as giggles continued to spill out of his mouth. </p><p>“I think that’s exactly what he means! Virgil wants tickles just as much as you want some delicious laughy snacks!” Janus declared to the hand. </p><p>Janus let out a roaring sound and lightly tackled Virgil down with his hand. Then, the hand crawled around and started tickling his belly and belly button. </p><p>Virgil squealed and burst into a fit of giggles and laughter! “HEHEhehehehey! PapahahAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!” Virgil yelled as more and more laughter poured out. </p><p>“What? I’m not doing anything! The hand is doing all the work!” Janus lied. </p><p>“STAHAHAP TIHIHIHICKLIHIHING MEHEHEHE, EHEVIL HAHAHAND!” Virgil declared. </p><p>The hand paused its tickling for a few moments. Virgil took the moment to slightly recover from the slight loss of oxygen from the laughing fits. But soon, the hand walked itself up to Virgil’s vulnerable ribs and started digging and squeezing. “Oh my! It looks like the hand has decided to have some delicious ribs with barbecue sauce on them!” Janus declared. “And telling by the looks of his digging, it seems to REALLY like it!” Janus added. </p><p>Virgil squealed and laughed happily. “RIHIHIB EHEHEHEATIHIHING TIHIHIHICKLEHEHES! AHAHAHA LOHOHOHOT!” Virgil admitted. </p><p>“Does it really tickle that much? I wonder...would cows be laughing too if their ribs were being eaten?” Janus asked. </p><p>“NOHOHOHOHO! COHOHOWS AHAHAREN’T TIHIHIHICKLIHISH!” Virgil yelled back.</p><p>“Oh yeah...I guess you do have to be ticklish in order to laugh when touched on the ribs.” Janus muttered out loud. “Oh well!” Janus declared as he started to pretend ‘pull some of the rib meat off’ and brought it up to himself. “Ooooh!” Janus pretended to eat it. “Mmmm! Thank you, evil hand!” He said politely to his own hand. </p><p>Virgil threw his head back with a wheeze. “EHEHEHEWWW! THAHAHAT’S SOHOHOHO GROHOHOSS!” Virgil reacted as he laughed. </p><p>“Is it?” Janus asked. Then, he skittered his fingers on his ribs again and ‘pulled some more rib meat off his ribs’. Janus lifted the hand up to Virgil’s face. “You want some?” Janus asked casually. </p><p>Virgil dropped his jaw in surprise and pushed his hand away. “Ew! No!” </p><p>Janus just lost his serious composure completely and bursted out laughing! “YOHOHOHOUR FAHAHAHACE!” Janus laughed. </p><p>“You’re more yucky than Remus!” Virgil reacted with a giggle. </p><p>“Yeheheah...Ihihi ahaham.” Janus replied. </p><p>“Maybe I should be nibbling on your ribs too!” Virgil declared, walking up to Janus and pinned him down. Virgil bent down and started pretending to nibble on Janus’s lower ribs first. “Om nom nom nom nom! Om nom nom nom nom nom!” </p><p>Janus squeaked almost immediately and covered his mouth as laughter started spilling out. Even though Virgil was technically a little right now, he was genuinely really good at tickling people! And it didn’t help that Virgil was in the body of an adult. </p><p>But the retaliation didn’t last very long before Janus was tickling him back. “NO! WAHAHAIT! WHAHAHAHAT?! WHAHAHAT HAHAPPEHEHENED TO REHEVEHEHENGE?!” Virgil asked. </p><p>“Revenge is over! It’s my turn now!” Janus picked Virgil up by the armpits and blew a raspberry on his belly. </p><p>“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO FAHAHAHAIR!” Virgil pushed against Janus’s head in a fruitless attempt to push him away. </p><p>Janus blew raspberry after raspberry onto Virgil’s belly to keep him in an endless stream of giggles and laughs. Virgil was wiggling and waving his arms around wildly, laughing hysterically. His belly button was way too ticklish to be tormented with so many raspberries. Why must Janus be like this? </p><p>“OHOHOKAHAHAHAY! BREHEHEHEHEAK PLEHEHEHEASE!” Virgil told him. </p><p>“Oh yeah! I guess you need to breathe, huh?” Janus mentioned before laying Virgil down onto his back. Janus laid beside Virgil and rested his hands against the back of his head. </p><p>“Thahahank yohohou-” Virgil turned his head to Janus, only to get an elbow into the forehead. “Pahapa! Your elbows are stealing all the room!” Virgil reacted. </p><p>“Oh are they? How unfortunate.” Janus joked. </p><p>Virgil giggled and started very lightly spidering his fingers on Janus’s inner arms. “Move over.” </p><p>“Janus quickly pulled his arm against his own side and giggled. “Hehey now! What did I say about tickling your papa’s arms?” Janus asked, bouncing his pointer finger at him. </p><p>Virgil smirked and rolled himself onto Janus. With one quick swoop, Virgil pinned Janus’s arm down and resumed spidering. Janus squawked in surprise and couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled up and out of his mouth. “Ohoho geheheez! Nohohohoho! Hahahahahaha!” Janus bapped his arms with his free hand as he struggled to get himself unpinned. “Knohohock ihihihit ohohohoff!” Janus told him. </p><p>“Am I not allowed to get revenge on my ticklish papa?” Virgil asked. </p><p>“Nohohohoho!” Janus replied. </p><p>“That rule was never made before. And I don’t like that rule.” Virgil declared. </p><p>Virgil slowly moved his fingers to Janus’s vulnerable armpit. Janus quickly started tugging harder as more hysterical laughs started spilling from his mouth. “HOHOHOHOLD OHOHOHON! VIHIHIRGIHIHIL!” Janus laughed, shaking his head back and forth. “STAHAHAHAHAP!” </p><p>“Tickle tickle tickle, Papa J!” Virgil teased. </p><p>“TEHEHEHEASIHIHING TOHOHOHOO?! YOHOHOU AHAHARE IHIN SOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH TROHOHOHOUBLE!” Janus warned. </p><p>Virgil just gave Janus a toothy smile and continued to tickle Janus on his armpit. But Janus, being the strong man he was, started scratching little Virgil’s side to gain the upper hand again. Virgil quickly let go and reached down to stop him, but Janus was already one step ahead of him. Janus pulled Virgil into a big hug and started tweaking and squeezing his ribs again. </p><p>“AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAPIHIT-” Janus climbed himself onto Virgil’s waist and quickly skittered his fingers everywhere he could reach. “NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAHAN!” </p><p>“Why would I stop if you like it?” Janus asked, lifting up his arm and tickling in his armpit. </p><p>Virgil giggled and tugged on his arm weakly. “Ihihihi guehehehess thahahat’s truhuhuhue.” Virgil added. Janus could tell this was also the inner adult Virgil talking. </p><p>“So you admit it? You like being tickled?” Janus asked. </p><p>“Ohohohof cohohourse Ihihihi dohohoho! Whohoho wohohouldn’t lohohove beheheihing tihihihicklehed?” Virgil asked. </p><p>“Lots of people actually.” Janus replied, stopping his fingers. </p><p>Virgil looked up at Janus with sad, big eyes. “What?” He asked. </p><p>“Some people don’t like being tickled. Some people find it annoying, embarrassing or childish. Logan is a good example of someone who doesn’t like being tickled.” Janus explained. </p><p>Virgil frowned and pouted with his arms crossed. “Logan’s thinking old. He needs to stop acting like an old man.” Virgil told Janus. </p><p>“I know. But try telling a man who speaks with logic in all his sentences.” Janus told him. </p><p>Virgil looked up at Janus. “He sounds smart, but I know there’s something he doesn’t know.” Virgil told him. </p><p>Janus smirked. “Like what?” He asked. </p><p>“Like how fun being tickled can be!” Virgil added. “And how to see without glasses.” Virgil added. </p><p>Janus laughed at that last part. “Ihihi don’t think you can learn that, buddy.” Janus muttered to him. “But do you wanna go bother Logan for a bit? Maybe show him your doctor kit?” Janus asked. </p><p>Virgil gasped and quickly gathered up his pretend doctor kit. “Yes!” Virgil picked up the case that carried the doctor items and ran to the nerd’s room, yelling “LOGAN! LOGAN! LOOK WHAT I HAVE!” into the room. </p><p>Janus sat himself down and gave himself a much needed break. It was quite amusing and fun to look after Virgil when he’s a little. Yes, it was tiring, but it was always somewhat rewarding. Tickling was always one thing that he really enjoyed, especially what he’s a little. So Janus always makes sure to add some tickles into their playing. </p><p>...And then there’s Logan who ends up getting destroyed with tickles, whether he dislikes it or not...Little Virgil never did understand the meaning of ‘no’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>